Silvi Timberwolf
Silvi Timberwolf is a 2016-2017-introduced character. She is a gray werewolf, daughter of the Gray Werewolves and will appear as part of the upcoming TV special Electrified's cast. She was introduced on Instagram to fans in late 2016, just roughly before the start of 2017 a while back, but makes her official introduction in the special "Electrified". Portrayers Although not clear yet, Silvi is perhaps voiced in English by Marieve Herington in "Electrified", the same one to voice Lorna McNessie, as with Silvi, who speaks with the light Rottish accent. Character History and Background Not much is known about her origins yet, but Silvi first appeared as a backgrounder in the "Electrified" trailers, teasers, and previews on YouTube. She appeared to be wearing a different outfit from her official artwork and from her doll, with different hair, meaning, she was inspired by the Ghouls' "Electric Fashion" outfit designs based on 1970s fashion. Her original outfit was also '70s based but not as much. According to "Welcoming Committee", the YouTube video trailer much like Ever After High's " ", " ", "Dragon Games", and "Epic Winter" preview videos, such as " ", or " " as a Netflix original series line or Netflix original films rather than actual TV specials; Silvi was shown to be trying to escape from the human law, or maybe not the law, maybe just from humans. A human questioned if she had climbed the fence while in wolf-form, while another claimed that wolves cannot climb, not aware that she had jumped instead (while also transforming back into humanoid werewolf form). When the ghouls come with the power of Estrum Monstrom to recruit her as a Monster High student, they appear on the roof, not knowing she is actually down on the ground from the building behind the ally where the fence is. The ghouls find Silvi to which the latter pleads "Help me please! They've got the place surrounded!". The Monster High ghouls help out, promptly distracting the normies, while Frankie Stein powers up an electric outlet shut-down to cause the lights to go out so the humans couldn't see, while Draculaura turns into bat form to scare them as humans fear bats, to which Cleo de Nile swiftly lets down her mummy wrappings as a rope, to which Silvi gladly accepts, but the distractions do not stop the humans from looking so fellow werewolf Clawdeen Wolf turns into her wolf form and has the humans chase after her, to which Silvi proudly smiles to the latter's idea of using herself as bait, while Silvi happily looks up and tugs Cleo's wrapping bandages as a way to say "Pull me up". Personality Although unknown so far, Silvi appears to be a 1970s-styled werewolf ghoul hiding from the normie law of humans according to the Electrified movie-teaser, "Welcoming Committee". She appears grateful for the ghouls' savory of her at the end when she is being pulled up on mummy wrappings given as a rope by Cleo de Nile. She speaks in a light Scottish accent in a soft-spoken-but-high-pitched, girly voice much like Lorna McNessie. Appearance Silvi is a gray werewolf, and therefore is a furry being, with fur accumulating mostly around her lower legs, lower arms and ears, which are in the top of her head and similar to those of a wolf. Her fur is silver and her eyes are bright blue, like her hair, that is long and crimped, albeit being a darker shade, a more navy colour, with magenta and teal thick strands of hair. She also has a blue nose similar to a wolf's muzzle, unlike other werewolves in Monster High, who all have human noses. Her electric yellow streaks in her hair are absent in the movie and her hair is straight instead of poofy and less nineteen-seventies styled with different colors with a different outfit, which is probably because she adapts the Monster High 1970s "Electric Fashion" when she is introduced to them in the film. She dresses in 1970s clothing. She did not appear to not have 1970s-style clothing before the Electric Fashion outfit change. Timeline * July 19, 2016: Listings for a character named Silva Timberwolf appeared on Amazon. This might have been a preliminary name. * July 23, 2016: Silvi Timberwolf is officially revealed at the 2016 SDCC panel, and her Electrified doll is shown as one of the daily reveals and exposed at the booth. * January 27, 2017: Silvi Timberwolf makes her 3D debut in a video posted to the Monster High Youtube chanel, in a video entitled "Welcoming Committee". Notes * Her name is most likely a reference to the silver tone of her fur, but also to the mother of the iconic brothers Romulus and Remus, who were raised by a wolf, whose full name was Rea Silvia. Additionally, the word silva has several connections to the wild and to the woods (spirit of the woods), which is the typical habitats of wolves and werewolves. Her name can also be connected with Roman goddess Silvia, because she is the goddess of the forest. * Her last name "Timberwolf" comes from the term "timber wolf", literally meaning another term for a gray wolf. Gallery Diorama - Electrified Silvi.jpg Electrified - Concept Art.png IMG_20161226_160512.jpg IMG_20161226_160626.jpg Icon - Silvi Timberwolf.jpg 15538534 165090283973366 1715078439561592832 n mhnefera 25 12 2016 20 20 23 52.jpg Silvi.png Silvi Timberwolf - Concept Art.png Category:Werewolves Category:Students Category:Females Category:Reboot Characters Category:Canines